An Aca-Argument About Bechloe Jr
by Eulonzo
Summary: Beca is jealous that her and Chloe's daughter Rosie tends to go to Chloe for things more than her and the couple has a heated argument about it.


**A/N: First off, thank you all so much for the reviews on my first two fanfics. I'm not really a writer (well I guess I am now?) so it means a lot to me that you guys find these Bechloe Jr fanfics good. As long as you guys keep leaving reviews, I will continue to post as much as I can. And side-note, sorry for so much non-dialogue, it seems to be a habit of mine. I hope you guys can understand the stories despite that, though.**

* * *

It's 12pm on a Thursday, and Beca & Chloe are sitting on the couch, they just had their usual lunch time together, and are killing time as they wait for their daughter Rosie to come home from school.

Both of them are sitting there in silence, but both for different reasons. Beca is silent because she's a bit unhappy, and Chloe is silent because Beca is silent. And Chloe wants to know why Beca is so quiet because she's been acting like this for quite a few weeks now. So Chloe proceeds to ask the brunette what's wrong.

"You doing okay, Becs? You haven't really been speaking to me a whole lot lately." Chloe turns around and looks at the brunette with concern.

"Yeah, I'm doing… doing just fine." Beca said quietly without looking at Chloe back, staring at her shoes so she can avoid looking at the potential look on her face.

"Beca, I know you well enough to know that you can't be doing '_just fine_'." The redhead says, using air-quotes to make her point.

Beca lets out a deep sigh, "I just don't wanna talk about it."

The reason why Beca wasn't telling Chloe the truth was because she was afraid that she would get angry at her, and Beca, like any other partner would, doesn't like when Chloe's angry or upset at her. And although they've been together for a very long time, Beca still isn't 100% comfortable in these type of situations because… well, she's Beca.

"Of course you don't want to talk about it." Chloe says, beginning to speak in a more stern tone.

"Look, can we talk about this some other time? I really don't wanna-"

"Argue, I know. I get it. You don't want to talk about it with me because you're afraid of how I will react and that we'll start arguing, right?"

Beca remains silent, continuing to look at her shoes to avoid eye contact.

"Beca." Chloe snaps at Beca, causing the brunette to finally look at her.

"What?"

"What is it you don't want to tell me? What is it that you're so hesitant on talking to me about?"

Beca takes a deep breath, "Remember that one time you helped Rosie with her homework?"

"Uh... _yeah?_ Why?" Chloe curiously asks.

"Because I wanted to help her.. And to tell you the truth, I wish you had asked me if I wanted to instead of just going right on ahead and doing that for her without me having a say."

Chloe shakes her head in confusion, "Huh? Wh- Then why didn't you say something?"

Beca shrugs, "You looked so happy and willing to do it that I was afraid I'd only be bothering you."

"What?!" Chloe screeches. "You never bother me, Beca! Why would you think that? Is that it, is that _really_ the only reason you've been so quiet lately?"

"Well…" Beca sighs and closes her eyes for a moment. "That's not all."

"Then what is it?" Chloe instantly asks.

"If you really want to know the truth… I feel like Rosie loves you more than me and is more comfortable with you than she is with me. And it bothers me. Okay? You wanted the truth, there you go." Beca stands up from the couch and starts to walk away from the living room.

Chloe sits there for a moment with a look of displeasure, begins to also stand up from the couch to follow Beca into the dining room, where Beca headed.

"You think you're just gonna walk away from me?! Beca, we need to talk about this. Why would you think Rosie loves me more?"

The brunette turns around, "Because whenever she has a problem at school or needs help with homework or wants advice, 80% of the time she seems to always come to you! The other day when she was picking out a shirt to wear for school, she came to you. When she wanted to learn how to ride a bike, she came to you. And just about every time she was having trouble with her homework, guess what? She came to _you!_ How do you think that makes me feel, huh?" The brunette finally snaps.

"Well I can't control who she chooses to go to for things! Maybe if you'd open up more about it and offered her help, she would. It's not my fault you're always isolated, even around your own family." Chloe states.

"Just forget it." Beca turns her back on Chloe and quickly heads to the bedroom.

Little did she know, Chloe was not giving up until they settled this problem, so the redhead continued to follow her.

Beca hears Chloe walking behind her with attitude and turns around again as she stops at the door.

"Dude, I told you literally several seconds ago what's wrong and you're still on my case!"

"Because every time you start to open up about this problem, you start running away from me and that solves nothing!" Chloe irately states.

"That's because you get so fucking dramatic when I open up to you, what do you expect me to do?!"

"Are you implying that _I'm_ the only dramatic one in this relationship? Because last time I checked, whenever we fought, I wasn't the one who walked away from the situation." The redhead folds her arms.

"THE REASON WHY I-" The brunette raises her voice, but stops mid-sentence.

Chloe has a frown on her face at the sight of Beca yelling at her. They both stare at each other in silence for a couple minutes.

"The reason why I walk away is because I'm scared of what you'll say. Okay? I just don't.." Beca pauses.

"I really don't like fighting with you." The brunette's voice begins to crack.

Chloe now realizes that it wasn't worth fighting with Beca after she heard her wife start to get emotional. Sure, she was upset that Beca wasn't entirely opening up about this; she had every right to be, but the difference with how they fought over 10 years ago is that they didn't have Rosie in their life yet. And they also weren't married yet, either. So she wants to do anything she can to stop arguing with Beca and fix this situation for the sake of their marriage and their child.

"I… I'm so sorry, babe. I really didn't mean to make you upset." The redhead quietly says.

"I just get so frustrated when you don't open up to me, that's all. We've been together for so long now, and it just bothers me when you don't tell me what's wr-"

"Do you realize how hard it is for me to offer help to Rosie? Chloe, I've told you in the past that I am not the best person to go to when it comes to education. Dude, all I wanted to do in high school was go home, head to my room, put my headphones in, make mashups and escape from reality for a second. A lot of what she goes to you for I'm not sure if I could help her properly, and that's what actually hurts me the most more than her going to you." The brunette emotionally states.

Beca now starts crying, wiping her tears with the back of her left hand.

Chloe walks closer to the brunette, puts Beca's hand away from her face as she was wiping her tears.

"You don't need to have a fancy education background to help our little girl with whatever she needs help with. The only thing you need to help a child & raise it is _this_." Chloe holds Beca's hand and places it to her heart. "That's all you need. Rosie doesn't care about how much A's you got in school or how much money you have, she doesn't care about any of that. All she needs is our love, and we can both give that to her, because we're in this together."

The redhead proceeds to give her wife a reassuring yet generous small smile.

"Ditto." Beca says with a genuine smile back.

"Look, I'm sorry that I don't really try to help her constantly. I just… even after all these years, I'm still not fully comfortable with a lot of things. And parenting is one of them. But I promise you that I'll try my best." Beca looks into Chloe's eyes.

"That's all I'm asking you. Just try and see what happens! The only reason she doesn't go to you as much as she goes to me is because, well, you don't give her a reason to." Chloe states.

"You're right. I know I already said it but I really am super sorry."

The redhead gently cups her chin.

"You don't have to apologize. You can make it up by having mother-daughter time with her when she gets home." Chloe gives her wife a small smile.

"You know, now I know why she comes to you most of the time. You're so fucking helpful!" Beca chuckles, shaking her head.

"Well hey, I try." The redhead smirks and chuckles along with her.

"I love you." Beca quietly says.

"I love you too."

The two give each other a quick chaste kiss as they go back into the living room to listen to music to kill time once again.

* * *

It is now around 2:15pm, which is the time Rosie gets out of school. The couple decided to sit on the front porch of their house as they wait for their daughter to come home from school, which they don't do often.

"So what do you wanna do with her when she gets home?" Chloe asks with her head resting on Beca's shoulder.

"I don't know." Beca shrugs a bit, but not enough to where it disturbs Chloe.

"You're so weird." Chloe says with a small genuine laugh.

"You know you love that about me." The brunette smirks.

"How'd you know?" The redhead sarcastically asks.

"I just… know." Beca lets out a laugh and Chloe laughs along with her.

Several minutes pass by, and the couple spots a school-bus stopping nearby their house. The school-bus door opens and they see Rosie. The redhead child quickly gets out of the bus and sees her parents with big smiles on their faces as they're so happy to see her.

"You waited up for me?!" The redhead child shouts out with excitement.

"Of course we waited up for you!" Beca shouts back at her.

Rosie runs as fast as she can, smiling, and immediately the couple stands up from the front porch and kneels down as they both offer her a hug.

"I missed you!" The child says as her small frame clashes into a hug from both parents.

"We missed you more!" The couple says together, both rubbing the child's back.

"Can you take me to go get some ice cream, please?" Rosie says as she looks up at Beca.

Beca & Chloe look at each other, and Chloe nods her head as encouragement to the brunette.

"Sure! I'll drive you up there!" Beca says as she quickly rubs her daughter's head.

"Thank you, mom!" The child gives the brunette a quick kiss.

"And if you want, I'll totally help you with your homework tonight." Beca offers, taking the child's hand in hers.

"You'd really do that?" Rosie smiles.

"In a heart-beat." Beca says with pride.

"That'd be aca-awesome of you!" Rosie humorously tells the brunette.

"Aca-'scuse me?" Beca sarcastically asks with a smirk.

"Aca-believe it!" Rosie says with a wink & a chuckle.

Chloe laughs out loud as she's distantly in the background, letting her wife spend quality time with their daughter.

"Alright, lets go." The brunette says, as Rosie quickly walks to their car.

Beca turns around and looks at Chloe. "Oh I forgot to ask you, is it okay for her to ha-"

"Just go, it's totally fine. I'll stay here. You deserve this time with her." Chloe interrupts and smiles.

Beca smiles back and walks up to her to pull her into a passionate kiss as their lips crash into each other.

"Hello?!" Rosie shouts at Beca with attitude as they're still kissing, 'cause Beca forgot to un-lock the car.

"Sorry!" Beca chuckles out, getting the keys out of her pocket and un-locks the car doors so Rosie can get in.

"Love you!" Chloe shouts at Rosie as Beca makes her way to the car.

"Love you too, mom!" Rosie shouts back from inside the car with a cute air-kiss as she gets in the back of the car.

And Chloe gives her an air-kiss back, smiling.

Beca gets into the driver's seat to start the car engine. As she's about to start the car engine, Rosie interrupts.

"Mom!" The redhead child whispers as she looks at her mother.

"Yes?"

"I love your hair today." Rosie shyly compliments her mother's hair.

"Why thank you, Rose!" Beca says as she blushes at her daughter complimenting her.

The brunette plays with Rosie's hair as the child gives her a cheesy smile as she puts her seatbelt on.

Beca puts her seatbelt on as well, the brunette finally starts the car engine and they're off to go get ice-cream.


End file.
